End of the Beginning
by Nightmares are dead
Summary: Sir Integra frees her pet, but what will Alucard do once freed? Rated T. Partially non-romantic AxS.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiaration hit me and this is what I got.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, I only wish I did...

* * *

Chapter 1.**

Sir Hellsing sat in her office, as she always did. In front of her the piles of paperwork, which were only lit up by the moon light, left to be attended later. Right now she had decided to dwell on a matter which had haunted her for the past three weeks. She opened the drawer, taking a cigar and the necessary lighter out, and moved herself towards the beautiful and dark landscape of the night. For a simple moment she felt the matter fade into the moon light, but the burning fire made it all come back to haunt her. She took a deep puff as she stared at the estate's gardens. After a few minutes, she summoned him while spinning around just in time to see his figure appear through the floor. First his red fedora hat, followed by his midnight hair and his face, which held his trademark smirk. His large scarlet duster hardly moved as his servant made his way to the chair opposite her own. They both sat in sink as the knight let a cloud of smoke invade the space between them. Her eyes vividly studied the vampire, still dwelling on what to do. But her façade hid the indecision inside her.

"You called, my Master." His silky voice broke the silence as he made himself comfortable, folding his hands on his lap.

"As a matter of fact I did." She took a deeper puff from the cigar. "Alucard…" the smoke flew out of her mouth slowly as the vampire raised an eyebrow. "How long have you served us?" the vampire took a look towards the sky.

"How long have I served whom? You or your family?" he slowly trailed his sight down towards the woman seated in front of him, her ice cold eyes still studying his every movement.

"My family." She drily replied. Alucard pondered for a moment and then, making his hat and glasses disappear, smirked at the knight before him.

"A few centuries. Why should you ask my Master?" his smirk only grew as Integra's lips frowned deeper.

"Just simple curiosity. Do you miss your freedom Count?" Alucard bent forward, his smirk still in place.

"But of course I do, who wouldn't miss the taste of freedom once tasted?" he leaned a bit more before adding "Where are you leading me to with this null conversation Integra?" his soft whisper sent chills up her spine as she watched him back up.

"Are you implying that I am not allowed to have a conversation with you, my servant?" an arrogant smile crawled up her lips.

"Why, of course not my Master. I'm merely implying that the simple fact of conversing is not your goal." The vampire mockingly pouted.

"Nonsense." the young woman spat. "But, I guess you know far to well servant." Her voice harshly cold echoed in the room. "I've been dwelling on a matter for the past month or so, and I think I've reached the right conclusion." Alucard's face grew filled with expectations as his smirk grew wider.

"Illuminate me with your thought Integra." The young woman put out her cigar as she heavily sighed.

"After having destroyed Millennium, most of Iscariot, and any other threat towards the country and our majesty, I've been pondering about your freedom." Integra got up, looking out the window once again.

"Have you now?" his sarcastic voice made her doubt for a second.

"I believe I won't regret this, and after having consulted her Majesty, we've come to this conclusion." She took out a small piece of paper, seemingly ripped out of an old book. "Count Vlad Dracula…" she ripped the page, burning both halves with her lighter. "You are free form serving the Hellsings, the Queen or England. You may leave tonight." Alucard's laugh filled the room as the vampire closed into the young knight. "You have until morning to leave Vlad, after that time limit, you and your fledgling will be considered hostile and be killed." Alucard's hand grabbed the knight's neck, stamping her against the window. Her face seemed petrified.

"Now, now little Hellsing. I'll make sure you pay for all that you and your family have put me, and my fledgling, through." He closed in on her. "But first, thank you Integra."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Clarice Starling, M. Strange, Sarah Victoria Cullen & Tsuki Tamahoshi for the reviews, really helped shape the descriptions in this chapter. Here you have the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, I only wish I did...  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2.**

Seras was having an oddly silent night. She sat on her chair, silently sucking the contents inside the little plastic bag while staring at the tin bucket filled with ice that was set on her wooden table. They had no missions tonight, which was very frequent now that Millennium had perished. But the odd thing was that neither of her Masters had pondered around her. Lately they seemed to crave for her to be around, only God knows why. Integra would make her sit in her office while she was doing her paperwork and chat about random topics like how much she hated Iscariot, or how good it was for freaks to seemingly have disappeared, or what did she think about freaks, or even talk about tastes and likes. It was awfully odd having a casual conversation with her. Alucard, on the other hand, would simply sit by her and watch her. Occasionally he would teach her how to do some trick or give her a history lesson about vampirism, but he seemed to prefer looking at her, his smirk present at all times. She felt secure, knowing that the most powerful vampire is watching over you at all times makes one feel safe, but it was disturbing when she had to shower, or change or anything private. But tonight neither Integra nor her Master had summoned her, so she felt uneasy in a way.

She threw the now empty bag on to the table and walked over towards her gun. She decided it was time she cleaned it, even though she had hardly used it. So, she began to dismantle it as she hummed a tune to break the silence. Once dismantled, she took a humid towel and started to clean the different parts of her gun. It took her, she estimated, a few hours to complete the task, and now she sat back in her chair, looking at the stony wall before her. She decided she'd call it an early night and materialized some pajamas on her body, sliding into her coffin. After the lid had closed, she stared into the black that now surrounded her, thinking about stupid things to pass time. She then noticed her Master's aura change position, into Integra's office. She wondered what was he doing there if there where no missions, but then thought that maybe he had grown bored of her and decided that angering his Master would be more fun than staring at his fledgling. She sighed. Why couldn't she make her Master proud? Even though she had improved in a superlative way, he didn't seem to be all that proud of her. She'd just have to become stronger then.

Her mind began to drift away when suddenly she felt a change. Something wasn't right. She felt as if she didn't belong here anymore. Somehow she felt anger boil through her veins, and the idea of destroying every human inside the manor seemed ever so sweet. Seras stopped her thoughts. That couldn't be what she wanted, she couldn't hurt humans. And anyway, Sir Integra was also her Master. No, right now she would not obey that woman. Her loyalty towards her Master had just grown incredibly; he was the only one in this world that could ever command her. She would never obey that sow again. She phased out of her coffin. How could she be thinking such thing about Integra? Then she found a word towards what she felt, and fear ripped throughout her body. She felt… free? Free from killing more of her kind, free from having to obey human's orders, free. And the little humanity in her, which cried so much in fear, seemed to disappear in the overjoyed vampirism. Searching for her Master, she felt his fury, and instinctively phased into Sir Integra's office. The sight she found would have been horrifying a moment ago, when her humane side was in control, but her vampire self felt overjoyed by it.

Integra Hellsing was pinned against the wall by her Master, who seemed to be choking her. Seras silently approached both of them, her vermilion red eyes nailed down on the human.

"Now, now little Hellsing. I'll make sure you pay for all that you and your family have put me, and my fledgling, through." He closed in on her. "But first, as the gentleman I am, thank you Integra."

After having said that he sunk his teeth into the human and partially drained her of her sweet virgin blood. Integra did not scream, she only looked at the young vampire with hateful eyes, but once the façade had fallen, tears began to fall as she gave up all hope. Once Integra had passed out, Alucard looked at his fledgling, who was biting her wrist intensely.

"Come Seras. Kill the one that has enslaved us for decades." Seras slowly obeyed. At first she doubted, feeling guilt in the core of her soul, but when the hate of her Master irradiated into her, adding to the hate that her vampire self felt towards all the humans inside this manor, she fiercely bit down on her victim. The blood flooded her mouth as she held her prey tightly. She had never tasted such marvelous blood in all of her unlife. It was sweet, warm and overwhelming. At that point the bloodlust took over her completely. She drained the body almost dry, the blood getting cold and tasteless, but her hunger did not diminish. The body fell numb to the floor, and Seras turned around to meet her Master's gaze, still craving for more blood. "Tasty, wasn't it?" he closed in on her, lifting his hand to caress her neck.

"Yes Master" her voice close to a growl echoed throughout the room. Her moan was herd all over the estate as the young vampire was bitten by her Master, blood splattering all over the Hellsing heir. He stopped himself from killing his fledgling as she fainted into his arms. He glanced at the door, feeling humans quickly approach them, and then his look flew towards the numb body. He held his fledgling tight to his chest as he begun to form a portal behind them.

"We are free and we shall enjoy it, Police Girl." He whispered into her ear and, with a simple step backwards, they disappeared into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Seras slowly opened her eyes. Instinctively throwing her arms up to push the "heavy" lid of her coffin open, she only found the weak resistance of air, which startled her greatly. She quickly took a glance at her surroundings. An empty white room with three windows, which were all planked up not to let the sun come in, was what she found. She slowly stood up trying to recall how she had gotten here, but only images flew past her mind. She remembered cleaning her Harkonen, going into her coffin, feeling that strange freedom, materializing into Sir Hellsing office, seeing her Master choking the woman… Oh God! Sir Integra! Was she ok? Wait… Images of her Master biting her, her feeling of hunger, herself biting Integra, and then that intense pleasure which had leaded into black… The young vampire looked at her hands. What had she done? How could she have done something like that to her ultimate Master? What about Hellsing? She waited for her non-beating heart to shrink, to feel pain and guilt over anything. But it never came. She felt somewhat good about the actions she had done last night. Her first intuition told her that it was her Master who was releasing her from the pain, but he was not in her mind, or even trying to get in. Then why did she feel good? It was not like her at all. And why would her Master kill Integra? Then it struck her. Where was her Master? She began to move around the room, not knowing what to do or where to go. Suddenly a hand gripped her arm tightly, hurting her.

"Police Girl, you are making me dizzy. Stop." His silky voice filled the air as she relaxed, pain making its way throughout her body.

"I'm… I'm sorry Master, but… but could you let go?" she squinted, fearing his reaction to such a weak statement.

"How come fledgling?" he tightened his grip.

"You… You're…" she screamed in pain. "You're hurting me Master!" he let go of her, red orbs brightly crimson. She held her wrist close to her chest, massaging it to relieve the pain.

"You are still weak Police Girl. I need you to be stronger if you are to stay by my side." His eyes glowed harder as his voice turned into excitement "Our enemy is the world now. All humans fear us and all religions will try to hunt us down. This will be the ultimate war, the greatest game we'll ever see. Even better than the one that stupid Major had planed. That fool does not know how to begin a true war, and thus was not a true enemy. The Hellsings, in comparison, have always known how to make my blood boil in so many ways. They are the ones I have chosen to be the enemies. We are all pieces in this elaborate chess game I've elaborated with so much effort and patience. All my life I have thought to waste my time, but now I realize that I have played my cards well. And you, my fledgling, must be stronger and fearsome, must become a monster, to enjoy this game I have laid out for us." He now looked down to the young vampire, who was trembling in fear. His eyes softened as his voice became the monotonous silky sound she had always known. "This is something that was bound to happen. Either you fight against them or you get killed by them. They will not listen to your explanations, my dear. They are taught to shoot before asking and to kill what they fear. And they fear us, they so very do." He walked towards the only exit of the room, an old looking wooden door. "You chose to follow me, even when I offered you freedom. Now I can not let you leave my side, for you are neither ready nor innocent." Before he could disappear she grabbed his duster, as a little girl would grab his father's clothing to call for attention, which he gave her.

"I want to be by your side, Master. I want to be strong enough to be of any use." She clenched her fist. "But first I need to understand what is happening." Her innocent eyes grew bright as a touch of vermilion sprinkled on them.

"Fine. Ask, but do not expect answers to all questions." He dropped himself on the floor, right in front of her, and she copied his act. She pondered on what to ask. She had ever so many questions, but she new her Master would grow tired of stupidities.

"Why don't I feel guilty?" his eyebrow lifted up as his expression seemed surprised. "I mean, I would never kill a human, even if I were surpassed by bloodlust… And yet, I killed Sir Integra… How is it that I could kill my ultimate Master and not feel any guilt?" he chuckled at the word Master and slowly tilted his head backwards.

"Police Girl, do you feel the word Master joint to the Hellsings?" the young girl pondered for a second and then slowly denied, confused. "Integra gave me my freedom yesterday night, which is the reason you don't feel guilt. And even though you are still humane, you are my fledgling above all. My hate towards human kind, and especially the Hellsings, leaked through our bond and took over you." He looked at her, and to his astonishment, she seemed to accept the fact as something completely logical. "Any other questions?" she looked at him for a moment, holding his gaze.

"Will I ever be strong enough to be of any service to you, my Master?" he smirked as he tilted his head forwards, looking straight into her eyes. Her face was completely serious, her eyes worried and determined. She had seen so many questions, which he would have not answered yet, and she had decided to ask that one.

"You must only do as I say, without complaint." She quickly nodded, her eyes now completely vermilion. "Now, lets go have breakfast, shall we?" she wavered for an instant, but a cheeky smile took over her lips, her fangs shinning brightly as they stepped out of the old building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay, but I've hardly been able to just sit down and write. I also know its a short chapter, but I hope to be able to continue as soon as posible.**

**BTW: thanks for the reviews ^^

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4.**

The Count sighed as boredom took over his mind. His last missions had lasted far less than any others, the stupid vampire maggots not being able to handle more than three minutes of his power without the Cromwell approval at best. At first he had thought that scum was getting even worse as Iscariot's troops crept more and more into the protestant lands. Maybe the bloody fools had gone and killed all the real threats and left him with the bottom of the worst. Those bastards, they'd pay with that Judas Priest's death. A smile crept on to his lips as that thought invaded his mind. But he threw it away as his attention was centered in his little Draculina. Her power had grown far too abnormally in the past two weeks. One night she'd hit her head against the coffin door, the next she'd instinctively phase through it. Maybe drinking her blood was the magic key to her progress, although that hardly made sense if one noticed that she had been drinking her blood every night for six weeks. Something just didn't fit right, and it bothered him superlatively. He knew the answer to his dwelling; it was nagging at the back of his head, taunting him every day and night.

"Alucard, report to me immediately!" the voice of his Master broke all concentration as he cursed and sweared at the heiress. He found her sitting in her usual seat, a look of cold and harsh deceit in her eyes. Bowing he took a seat in front of her desk, slowly crossing his legs and placing his folded hand on top of them. He also had removed his fedora and glasses, letting his eyes dive into hers in search of answers. "You have completed your mission perfectly in a matter of five minutes, and to my amazement, with no hassle or need for the Cromwell approval at all." Her eyes fell down on the book on top of the desk.

"Yes, they were only vampire scum Master." He snorted "My theory is that the dirty pigs from the Vatican Section XIII are stealing the actual threats to bore me to death" His grin grew larger. She, on the other hand, only flipped the old page of the book, over looking the content of it.

"Is that so…" She took a cigar from her drawer and lit it up, a puff of smoke appearing. "How is officer Victoria doing?" Alucard's brow popped up as his mind tried to create a logical pattern out of the questions. "Answer the question vampire" Integra flipped another page, once more browsing the content.

"She is doing fine Master." His grin reoccupied its place. "Her power is growing in vast amounts lately, but it might be because of her steady feeding." Integra closed the book in a loud bang.

"I doubt it." She angrily got up, stomping towards the window. "You're lying Count." The words spat out like venom. "Tell me the truth." Alucard slowly walked to her left side.

"I have not lied my Master." She snorted, her anger now deceiving her façade.

"I will not let you escape from this family just because Abraham did not seal you properly." Alucard's grin widened. "Yes, your seals might be breaking, but I will keep you Alucard." The Count laughed.

"How do you expect to do that little Hellsing? Are you going to stick me with super glue?" his laugh gained strength. "I will not let you seal me again."

"Yes you will" he laughed even harder. "You will for your fledgling's sake, Alucard." His laugh was cut dry as his stare fell down on her. "She is getting pretty strong, and even though she is in my command, it is not a direct link, you are in the middle and I do know your trickery and shenanigans far to well to leave this as it is." An evil smile took over her face as the vampire's grin fell to the ground.

"What would you do to her if I were to decline such hopeless offer?" a chuckle escaped her throat.

"I'd give her the peace you took away from her." His lips curved into a smile.

"You, my dear Master, can not kill her." Her lips formed a wicked grin on her face.

"But you, my servant, can. And while those seals are still effective, you are under my orders. So choose, stay my family's servant until you are freed or kill your dear fledgling" his eyes burned with rage as he bent down in a bow.

"Your orders, my Master?" she laughed as she patted his head, as if it was a dog beside her and not a Count. His rage burned every corner of his mind as he swore to any God, man, animal or thing that she would pay for what she was enforcing on him, and even worse, his little Draculina. They would not forever be treated like toys, and she would learn the pain of it, sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not explaining that the las chapter is a flashback in Alucard's mind. I uploaded the chapter in quite a rush and didn't really notice. Really sorry about that. But anyway, any chapter in which Integra is still Alucard's Master is a flashback**, **keep this in mind incase I forget once again (being as I am there is 60% chances that it will happen again u.u). Btw, thanks for the reviews and I'm the story pleases somebody ^^  
**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5.**

Droplets of blood fell from her lips as she ripped the ghoul's heart out. It really pissed her off having to drink her meals quickly, never being able to leave the victim's body once she had punctured them and the fact that the body became a ghoul, which she had to terminate, once she had finished the meal. It meant she couldn't enjoy her meal, she couldn't run away as quick as she normally could and she'd get soaked in ghoul mush once she had finished her meal. Vampires are supposed to be elegant, but, looking at herself, she was anything but that.

"Stop whining Police Girl and come at once." The echo left a soothing feeling in her mind as she answered her Master and made her way towards him. Her thoughts drifted off once again as she thought of the consequences that would bring not following the meal procedures her Master had taught her. Hellsing. The very thought of it brought chills up her spine. After their departure, the Protestant anti-freak organization had continued to pursue vampires and monsters alike. She always wondered who was leading the fearsome knights now that Integra was dead. It really was a trivial matter, but still her curious mind nagged her for not asking Master. She snapped out of her thoughts once she realized she was in front of the narrow ally. It was a nasty part of the city, but she had nothing to fear. She walked down the ally until she reached the wall which formed the dead end. She phased through the wall and found her Master completely dressed in his usual attire, which was rare. He had gotten used to leaven his duster and fedora on a chair that was placed in a corner to the left. He was also wearing his red tinted sunglasses, which he wouldn't wear because he found them useless now that it was only him, his Draculina and his prey.

"That dress suits you." Followed by a maniacal grin was her welcome. She had thought so too as she took it from her night's meal.

"Thank you Master." She smiled warmly and proceeded to sit down on a chair. "Might I enquire why you are wearing your coat and hat Master?" the tall vampire sat opposite her and raised an eyebrow.

"I have spent over a century wearing them constantly, I missed them" Seras chuckled at the thought of her Master actually missing the coat like a three year-old kid missed his toy. "Not that way young girl" Seras begun to laugh while Alucard scolded her.

"Sorry Master, but it is a funny sight." Alucard just stared at her. "Fine… but you hate wearing those glasses. You only wore them because of Integra's orders, so you wouldn't scare the living shit out of all the soldiers constantly." Alucard laughed as he mentally congratulated his little fledgling.

"I thought you were going to stay dumb and innocent forever." Seras now scolded her Master. "But I was wrong." His grin widened. "We're going." The little Draculina froze as she let the information sink in. "Hellsing is about to find us, and you are not yet ready."

"Where are we going to Master?" the excitement just leaked out of her as her blue eyes looked at her Master with eager anticipation.

"I've looked for a place in which vampires are neither an old legend nor a usual threat, and also, I didn't want it to be to far away." He chuckled "But far enough to be out of Protestant ground, and therefore, out of Hellsing's power." Seras was almost jumping in excitement. "We, Police Girl, are going to Spain." Her mouth fell open as she remembered all she knew about the country. It was like paradise to her eyes. She was going to start a new life, and even better, with her Master. She was overjoyed, in fact so overjoyed she didn't realize that she had begun to jump like a five year old. She didn't realize either that her Master was approaching her, or the fact that he put his harms around her waist. She only realized the fact that her back was now crushed against his strong torso. He bent down until his lips touched her ear. "Come now my little Draculina, we must leave." She felt the blood drain from her body to go to her face. "And I understand your joy. I myself can't wait to see you in Spanish clothing, specially the summer collection." He chuckled as she turned to look at him, offense and pleasure mixing on her face.

"Master!" a not so convincing complaint slipped out of her lips as she stared into his eyes. "You're hypnotizing me?" her mind begun to feel tired and her eyelids slowly made their way downwards as her Master caressed her hair.

"Go to sleep now Seras. I know you don't like shadow trips and you need your rest." She obeyed almost instantly loosing conscience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading ^^

* * *

**

**Chapter 6.**

Seras' eyes slowly opened as the sunset begun. After opening the coffin lid she was welcomed by the sight of her new room. It was quite a big room; golden colored walls, mahogany furniture with golden touches and pure red velvet curtains (which stopped the sun light from entering the room during daylight hours). Alucard had even had a new mahogany coffin made for her. This one had a golden cross carved on to the lid with the phrase "homo homini lupus" beneath it. The inside of the coffin was covered by red velvet, which gave it a very soft and pleasant texture. It had been incredible to see how many contacts he had and how important her Master really was outside of Hellsing. It had only been three days, which they had spent in hotels, until they had acquired the property they now inhabited. It was a small chalet on the outskirts of the capital city. It surprised her to see how small the city of Vitoria actually was. She couldn't help but laugh at the idea of this little village being a city, having lived her whole life inside London. Slowly her body drove her towards the window, passing through the curtains onto the balcony. Living in London you could hardly stare into the horizon and see nothing more than fields and mountains, and that was exactly the view that was now in front of her. She looked up to the sky, staring at the brightest stars that could be seen this early. Her thoughts had begun to drift off when she felt a small pain in her stomach. She hadn't fed in three or four days. Normally this would be no threat, but she had been going out in daylight hours to accompany his Master to some affairs and this had resulted to drain out all of her power. But she decided to push it aside, she could feed later. And so her thoughts began to drift away once again, until they were newly interrupted. A loud scream was heard throughout the whole chalet. Habits taking the best of her, Seras began to run towards the origin of the scream. As she ran through the hallway another louder scream rang across the house. The door from which the sounds came was closed, and even though her Master had prohibited the entrance to this particular room, the moment asked for her to disobey, even if it did turn out to be a fatal mistake. She froze before the scene which she now saw.

"Master…" her low whisper made the Count look up. He currently was lying naked on top of the bed, three women all over him. A pale brunet positioned by his side kissed and bit his neck, a raven haired dark skinned woman lying on top of him caressed his muscled torso and a red headed pale woman positioned on the lower half of his body played with other parts of his body. Seras' eyes were locked on to her Master's as she felt a wave of sorrow fill her mind. Before she knew it she began to run away from the scene, crimson tears falling without command. Once she had reached the living room which was on the first floor and away from that cursed room her sorrow became anger. Her humane self cried for the betrayal she had just witnessed, her vampiric self, on the other side, felt rage towards the whores that dared to lay a finger on her Master. She wanted to rip those human slots bit to bit. Another scream, louder than any other one, echoed throughout the house. It was followed by quick footsteps heading her way. A young red head ran towards her, tears filling her eyes and fear ripping through her face. A small trickle of blood fell form her forehead, seemingly she had banged her head against something. An intoxicating smell spilled all over the room as Seras realized she was a virgin. Her gaze became vermillion as her sight went foggy.

"Please, please help me! That man, no, that monster! He tried to drink my blood, his going to kill me!" her soft high pitched voice pleaded to be rescued, but Seras had long lost herself.

"He is the least of your worries you human whore." The young woman stopped, petrified. She slowly started to back up away from the vampire child, hope fleeing away from her soul. Seras was behind her before she could reach the wall, rapping her arms around her waist. "He would have at least given you a painless death." She then proceeded to sink her fangs into her slender neck, making it as hurtful as possible. The woman screamed her lungs out, all the time begging and pleading to be saved by someone, which made Seras only enjoy it all the more. After two minutes the pleading stopped and the dead weight of the body informed the young fledgling that the woman was unconscious, but this didn't stop Seras from drinking every last drop out of her.

"There is no blood left Police Girl" Alucard stood before her, wearing his pants and boots, blood dripping from his lips. Seras tried to walk towards him, but only tripped on the dried out body, her senses completely distorted. "Virgin blood is out alcohol." She stared up at him, a small tear on her cheek. "What are you crying about now idiot?" his face hardened at the pitiful image.

"Why Master?" he arched an eyebrow "Why must you require human sluts?" he grinned at her.

"A man has needs Police Girl. You wouldn't understand being a virgin." His grin grew wider.

"I do understand my Master. But why them?" his face became puzzled. "Why them and not me?" his grin took its place again. "I am your servant my Master. I'll do anything you wish for. Any need you have I'll relieve it. But please do not betray me like this. Not with human sluts. Do I not appeal to you?" he lifted her up, pinning her hands with one of his own on to the wall and with his spare hand caressing her body.

"Who would you not attract?" he came closer to her. "I have had enough fun for tonight. Remember tonight's statements Police Girl." The young girl nodded energetically.

"I am yours for anything my Master" he let her go, turning around and walking back up the stairs.

"I'll keep it in mind." He gave her one last look before he vanished into thin air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long, but school's back with its palls homework, lack of time and tiredness. Anyway, here you have it. I know it's not very long, but I already know what to do in the next two chaps, just needed a link.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

It had been a week since the whole virgin-whores scene and thing seemed to be normal. Well, as normal as it can get for two fugitives vampires. The only thing that had changed was the way Seras now acted around her Master. Yes, she remembered every word she had spoken on that night and she couldn't help but feel deeply embarrassed about the whole event. She wouldn't make any eye contact or speak unless it was necessary and right after that night she had begun to only dress in, or rather materialize, clothes that would cover every inch of her skin and hid her curves, even though she knew some were impossible to hide. Even without her body, the young girl still aroused many of which she encountered, and this didn't make the Draculina happy at all.

"Police girl, did you listen to anything that I just said? Or are those clothes giving you too much heat?" the fledgling awoke from her trance and stared across the room towards her elder. "You know I have no problem with you taking them off" a crooked smile made his sharp teeth visible.

"I'd rather keep them on." She didn't look straight at him, she just stared at his general direction; hopefully giving the impression that she was actually looking at him. The 'old' man's smile fell a bit. "Would you mind repeating the last bit?" Alucard stood up and closed in on his servant.

"I'll repeat it when you quit your stupid child's game and look at me." She knew not knowing the last part of her Master's report wasn't an option, so, she swallowed her fears and tilted her head, looking into his eyes. "Good. Now, as I was saying, I need you to go to center of the city and find this man" he laid a picture on her lap "and drink his blood." Seras looked at the young man in the picture. "Questions?" she nodded slightly while studying the picture.

"Why do you want this boy's memories and knowledge? And," she quickly cut her Master's response "why can't you do it?" a soft chuckle was heard as the king before her backed away.

"Since Integra's death, Hellsing has had no money to sustain itself, and so the Queen and all those in the round table found it appropriate to have some royals and high class citizens invest into the Hellsing Organization. He is one of them. One of the first, actually, which allows him to know every move made inside it." His smile became wider as he stared at her covered body "It must be you who does it because I doubt he will send his guards away to spend a little time alone with me. You on the other hand…" The No-Life-King let his eyes roam through her body freely.

"I get the point Master" she felt the heat arrive to her face as she stood up. "When and where will he be?" Alucard motioned her to turn the picture around. There, in impressive handwriting, was everything she needed to know. "So what, I'm supposed to go up to him and…?" a wide grin made her suspect the answer.

"We are humanity's hunters, we are created for it. As the insect is drawn to the carnivorous plant humans are drawn to us. Just use your charms." Seras' complaint was quickly interrupted as her master begun to fade. "Now if you'll excuse me…" and so Seras stood in an empty room, insulted and angered.

"So basically what you are saying is for me to be a whore" she sighed to the air surrounding her.

"That right is only mine Police Girl." Anger cored throughout her veins as she punched the chair which she had sat on. She hated being a possession, she was nobody's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took a bit, but I'm rally thinking of ways to mess this thing up a bit more. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8.**

"Attention to all units. Suspect has been sighted near the center, evacuate all civilians immediately." The small radio on their shoulders barked the orders as they quickly tried to find the suspect. This was their first mission against a true nosferatu, and thus, they weren't exactly sure what it was they would encounter. The fourteen soldiers followed their commander into the main square. A building surrounded it, with only four entries, and plenty of arches which supported the building itself left the center of the square uncovered. Each man hid behind a column as their commander gave out their instruction.

"Ok lads, we have details from HQ. The suspect is an 18-19 year old female, strawberry blond hair and wearing a long dark blue jacket. She might seem inoffensive but she is made to kill our kind, so don't pity nor underestimate her. Beware of her eyes, if they become red retreat as fast as you can. Also, never stray from the group. If you stray be sure to die. Now come on, she will not die easily, the sooner we start, the sooner we can go home." The commander made a signal for his troops to exit the square and go up a small hill, where gunshots were heard. The sight the soldiers saw demoralized them in such a blow not even their leader couldn't stand his ground. All around the blond girl, whose back was facing them, lied the bodies of all those who had tried to stop her. Panic raged through them and one of the least experienced men shot in despair at the vampire. The bullet pierced her brain, making her fall face forward on the floor. A smile grew on half the group as the other half begun to slowly back up. "Get back! All of you, back!" Before the order had been taken out, the first soldier's head was ripped of his body, soft delicate hands holding it.

"You never learn." Her soft voice destroyed the silence has she stared at each soldier individually. "Now, who did it?" The soldiers backed up a bit more. "Who shot me?" she stepped forwards. "If you won't answer it will be worse for you. I can get the answer if I wish." She dropped the head, blood dripping from her fingers. "All I need is this blood to find out. But if you tell me who it was, I'll spare your lives. 'Cause you see, I don't enjoy the kill at all, so I only wanna kill who ever tried to kill me, that's fair, aint it?" a young man was pushed by the rest onto the ground before her. "Now why did you do that?" fear drooled out of his body as the vampire picked him up "O well, hope you were good in life" the last thing the poor man saw were vermillion red eyes as she snapped his neck. She quickly begun running around the small group, killing them one by one until only the commander was left. Her body got close to his as she lifted him up into the air. "It's funny how you all fall for that one." A small chuckle made its way out of her throat. The man she held stared at her with pitiful eyes. "Why that look?" her anger begun to rise again.

"You are that monster's daughter. You are the police girl." She lost her grip and the man fell to the floor. "Seras Victoria. The girl that claimed she would never become a monster, that she would never kill anybody but her enemy." The man got up slowly watching as Seras' eyes fought between vermillion and ocean blue. "You have just killed all of section sigma. You have just killed all of my men. You have just killed all of my friends! What must I say to their families, mothers, father, wives, daughters, sons? You're a monster!"

"STOP IT!" scarlet tears fell from her eyes as she pushed the man several meters away from her. "I'm not like that! They were harming me!" her hands covered her face as she sulked in distress.

"You killed innocent people! My troops and all around you were only attacking in fear! This was their first real assignment! You should know better Seras!" the man got up again, holding his ground as the vampire cried in agony. "Admit it! You, Seras Victoria, are a monster!"

"NO! No! No!" She began to dematerialize still screaming in sorrow. As the last traces of her left, the young man took his radio and contacted HQ. This would really entertain his boss.

Her head was banging with different thoughts, not being able to listen to any of them she slowly slid down the wall of her room, finally sitting down on the floor and holding her legs up to her chest. The sound of screams filled her head as she tried to think rationally. Her other half shouted at her for not obeying her Master and leaving a survivor. Another part of her was still reviewing the information she had gathered from all the blood she had drank. And the last part of her was sensing how her worst nightmare was now true. She was a monster. She had killed innocent human beings, no, she had killed old comrades. Now she understood the fear she provoked, the little respect for her kind, the disgusting faces as she walked past. Yes, it all made complete sense now. She had been so foolish to think she could be something other than a monster. She had always been one. A hypocrite, an egocentric, a selfish and a cowardly monster. If only she had stuck up to death when she should have done so, she might have undone all her wrongs and maybe been able to be welcomed by her parents somewhere better.

"You." A low growl formed his voice as he grabbed her hand and lifted her up to his eye level. "Why did you fail?" another soft growl, as if taunting her continually.

"Because I'm not this. I'm not you, and I don't give a fuck what you say!" she kicked him strong enough for him to let her go and fall on the floor, letting her feet meet the ground once again. "Just leave at once you slimy bastard. I don't care for anything you have to say, and I'm not your sex doll, so fuck off!" a piercing growl came from him as tentacles emerged from his body, slowly making their way towards her. She also began to form tentacles of her own, trying to fight against his. "I said get out." A deep laugh erupted from his lungs.

"You, telling me what to do? YOU? Wake up you stupid girl. When you chose to come with me you became this, when you refused to drink my blood when offered you became part of me, every fiver in your body lives for whatever I say or do and you exist only for my pleasure and only for that purpose." Four larger tentacles emerged and quickly strapped Seras to the wall, making her unable to move or impose any struggle. "You are an ungrateful little fledgling, now aren't you? How shall I punish you, my sweet, sweet police girl?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, filled up with exams plus I'm mentally crushed by school u.u Anywho, hope you enjoy it ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9.**

She had fought against it at first, but with no result in her actions, she just gave up. Alucard had her pinned to the wall, dark tentacles holding her in place while he fiercely bit down on her neck. The pain was the worst she had ever felt in her existence as every last drop of her blood was drained, but somehow she had concentrated in such a way she had closed down her senses, not feeling anything at all. She had become, in a way, a human-shaped packet of juice. She knew this was angering her Master even more, as she felt his jaw close tighter on her, but if she were to die tonight, she rather die painlessly rather than creaming like a little girl hopping to be rescued. She knew no matter how many people came to her rescue, not one of them could save her form him, or rather it, so why create all the fuss if she knew it would only pleasure her Master.

Drifting back to reality she guessed it had been about thirty seconds since she had begun to feel hollow, not being able to hear (only listening to a loud buzz) and hardly being able to see anything (her eyesight covered in black dancing dots), although there wasn't anything worth seeing. It depressed her that the last thing she had seen before death had been a wall, well, apart from Alucard's face. Her thoughts now drifted towards him, which she knew would not control himself, and in an awkward way it made her feel grateful towards him. Yes, he was a psychotic monster with no emotions that only lived for the thrill of pain, blood and war, but apart from that he had given her the chance to live beyond life, granting her the change to undo the wrongs and help innocent people against unknown threats, and, unconsciously, taking the pain it had ended up inflicting on her away. She had to admit she felt happy it would end this way. He had taken her life that unexpected night in Cheddar, and so he was entitled to be the only one allowed to take her existence, no matter how ironical it all sounded. She would miss him in many ways, now that she thought about it. "But it is better off this way" she thought as her body begun to shut down, her mind begging forgiveness for all wrong done before. A small tear appeared on her face as she became unconscious, feeling a strange warmth coming form inside she had never felt before.

They say when you die you go to _limbo_, once there they judge your life and decide if you're worthy of heaven or hell, or if you're to stay there for all eternity. She had believed this all her life, being a good child, a good person, but once she had died she saw nothing. It had wrecked her world and beliefs at first, but she had reasoned the large gates hadn't appeared because she wasn't supposed to die. This time was different, she was dying and thus the gate had to appear. Hell or heaven, she didn't care for her judgment, she just wanted to know she hadn't judged herself so much for nothing. Darkness surrounded her as she waited impatiently for something to appear. She spun on her heels hopping to find a sing of something. Her anxiety disappeared slowly and painfully as time flew by in what seemed an eternity, although she had lost concept of time, finally giving up when not even a light appeared to guide her. And as she gave up, she felt her mind shred. She had worked hard for so many years only to find out nothing. She had nothing to believe in, to live for, although it was a bit too late for this last one. She hugged her legs as she sat in utter depression inside nothingness, the darkness around her consuming every string of life she had in her, slowly falling asleep to the tune her sour tears created as they fell.

The first thing she felt was the warmth in her mouth, which slowly traveled down her throat and into her stomach. Her first reaction was that of happiness, she had been given yet another chance to make things right, followed by the agony of returning to reality, to the painful truth of what she was, a monster that would consume anything she loved before. She quickly closed her mouth tightly, denying the new chance given. It seemed to work, the warmth stopped, but another feeling took over. That of skin against skin, as if a caress. It seemed to intensify as something humid tried to make its way passed her tightly closed lips. She couldn't recognize this feeling or the warmth it created in her, and without noticing her actions she slowly opened her mouth, letting it explore every inch. The caressing seemed to intensify even more and she now moved in coordination with whatever it was that was creating this feeling. Her body seemed to slowly wake up from its numb state and just as she had completely regained consciousness the caressing stopped abruptly. Her eyes popped open as she felt the warmth disappear, slowly adjusting to the sight before her. Bright vermillion eyes filled with anger stared at hers, pale skin and dark hair surrounding them. Memories of what had last happened reappearing as her mind slowly switched back on.

"Master?" a low whisper, as if of a scared kitten. His eyes seemed to relax for only a second as he dropped her on the ground. "What was that?" another soft purr as she got up, but he only stared at her, his lips filled with her own blood, his red-stained shirt torn to bits and all tentacles gone. A low growl started to form in his throat, as if he were not able to create words or sentences. He closed his eyes, concentrating on fighting the strong mist of anger which covered his mind.

"You" he closed in on her emphasizing his anger, his eyes opened again staring straight into hers "Police Girl" she shrunk at the sight afraid of what he might be able to do "are my fledgling." He turned around walking away from her. "Mine" the growl echoed in her mind as she fell back down on the floor staring at the man before her as he walked away, fists shut tight, anger leaking tremendously from his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the large delay, been having lots of problems. Hope you enjoy, and again thanks for reading

* * *

**

**Chapter** **10.**

He didn't really understand why he had done what he had. I guess one could say it was his possessive nature that pulled him to force feed her in such a way. No matter how you looked at the reason they all came down to her being far too good for any man that she had ever encountered. Yes, he was included in that group of men, but the case was different seeing as she was completely his until she drank his blood out of her own will. And even then she would always be tied to him until he died, which wasn't very likely to happen. So having that pesky Frenchman scream in his head how wrong it was to torture her in such a way, how she didn't deserve it, how she was far to good for him or even pleading for him to stop had made his blood-thirst far worse than the initial "game" he had started. But he would have been able to stop earlier, not giving Seras the opportunity to see the doorway to death once more, if it hadn't been for that image the Frenchman had remembered right before Seras' second death. It had been that image which had made his anger obsolete and uncontrollable, making the true monster in him almost kill her. She had betrayed him in such a sleazy way he couldn't even begin to describe it. His blood boiled with anger every single time that image popped itself back into his consciousness, obscuring his mind from dealing with this "problem". He had far more important things to think about, Hellsing knowing of their whereabouts being at the top of the list, yet it seemed stupid compared to that short physical bondage they had shared before they had become one. That filthy Frenchman didn't deserve to touch her, he who was at the bottom of the list, yet, he had stolen a kiss from her. If it had only been that, maybe, just maybe, it would have been easier to handle, but she hadn't pulled away, she hadn't desired it to end. Hadn't she noticed how she was only another piece in that Frenchman's puzzle of women? Maybe she was that naïve, but she had done well in keeping herself as a virgin, even though he was sure that if sleazy Bernadotte were to have lived, she would have lost even that to the Frenchman in his thirty year absence. But, to add insult to injury, she had drunk his blood mainly to have him with her forever, keeping him as her familiar and therefore having him in her conscience any time he pleased. He had already defiled her body, placing his lips on hers as if it where alright, and now until her death he would defile her soul with his thoughts. His blood boiled once more at the thought, and so, before he could stand up and walk through the wall that separated the both, he drifted his mind on to why he had done the same thing. The excuse was valid towards everyone else, but inside his mind he knew he could have fed her the blood in many other ways not involving such contact. Maybe it had simply been to prove that she was still his, seeing as she hadn't pulled away and actually had asked for more in a partially unconscious state. But something deep inside him said it was simply an act of vendetta against the sick Frenchman. But that didn't seem like him at all, far too childish.

He slowly focused on the wall that stood in front of him as if he were able to see through it and look at her, still sitting in the same position seemingly looking at his eyes through the wall. She sat in an insecure position, holding her legs to her body and resting her chin on her knees, her clothes still torn up from the earlier events. He, on the other hand, sat stretched out and relaxed, every now and then clenching his fists and tightening his jaw at the thought of the defiling image.

They couldn't see each other, yet they both maintained an open mind connection as they both thought about their own problems, not paying attention to the other's trail of thoughts. Still, some thing didn't require any attention, and position was one of them. So Seras was able to know when her Master got up and walked towards the wall seconds before she could actually see him crossing the surface. She could read in his eyes that he was back to normal, having partially controlled his anger, but she would never guess the reason why she had angered him to that extent. A "don't ask don't tell" policy seemed fitting in this situation so she left the topic for some other day, one she felt like dying in. She focused on his form and slowly started to rematerialize her clothes on.

"Orders?" her voice was an octave to high and a soft shiver made its way up her back, but that was as confident as she could be right now.

"You, my little fledgling" he chuckled darkly as he offered her a hand "have made quite a mess, which I now have to clean." She took his hand, dropping her head as if begging for forgiveness. "You always make the easiest of missions such a big hassle." He chuckled once more "How boring life would be without you." Her head popped up followed by a shy and small smile. "Get your guns; we're going to visit an old friend"

"Do I know this friend of yours, Master?" her unnaturally high pitched voice still quivered at the sight of his dark eyes

"I do believe so." His deep laugh slowly made its way through him as she picked up her loyal guns.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the hiatus, but I just lost all inspiration. Read it again, and I think I know where to go with this. So, anyway, I will try and finnish this one. Still got a few aces up my sleeves for all of you. Again, sorry, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chap****ter 11.**

The guard simply walked through the corridors, absent as he always did, while humming a pleasant song. It was the only thing that could make guarding these corridors any bit less scary. He and another guard had been assigned to patrol the perimeter, and they weren't amused by the task. Who would be happy walking around the dark dungeons of the French house, filled with rats and many other slimy creatures? Not that the slime or furry inhabitants actually scared the men, they simply added to the haunting effect. Nobody knew what exactly was buried down in the depths of the old building; they simply knew they had to protect it. A hard enough task to keep up; especially with all the secrets that had surrounded the association since Sir Hellsing's death. Bumping into his comrade, he sighed, bored. "'As anybody 'eard those strange noises yet?" The black tall man denied in silence, the asker merely shrugging in response. "'Opefully we won't get any of them tonight. Maybe the Lord will grant us a nice'n'peaceful one." Both guards laughed at the idea, returning to their patrol in silence once again. It all got even creepier when the noises begun. As if a light moan took over the whole section. Hard to tell where it came from exactly; it seemed to move around every now and then. Sometimes, when it got really loud, the higher ranks would send down a new recruit, one of the weaker ones. You sometimes saw them after that, head throbbing and no memories of the event. Maybe a bit of blood on them, but nothing too alarming. Too strange to actually start asking questions, too dangerous to not care about the subject. So the guards simply limited their actions to their orders, making sure nobody walked around the perimeter without authorization.

Suddenly, the radio cranked on, loudly, making the guard jump up in surprise and, even though he would never admit to it, fear. Sighing in relief, he frowned lightly. There was only sound, rubbish, no real words coming from it. "'Ey! Thackeray! You there?" More sound, no real words, although he did seem to hear a light chuckle. "This ain't funny Thackeray! I swear on me grandmother's arse I'll kick yours if I 'ave to." He stood still, barking at the little radio on his shoulder, hoping for a response. "Mike, just fucking answer, will you?" This time, he was sure to have heard a chuckle, louder. Then, someone clearing his voice. "Mike seems to be a bit preoccupied in this moment. But, honestly, why the rush? Never mind, we're quick, aren't we Police Girl?" The man frowned. Was this a joke? "Yes, Master." And, before he could even turn around, he felt the delicate pale hands rap his neck, lifting him up in the air. "Please, sir, don't move. I don't want to hurt you." Another chuckle made its way through the artefact, the blond girl frowning. "What? I'm serious. I don't." A deep sigh made the young girl only frown deeper, as she was opening her mouth to reply the radio soothingly speaking. "Just bring him over, Police Girl. I'll decide if we harm them or not." And, abruptly, the signal was cut off. "I hate it when he does that!" The guard just stared at the fledgling in awe, not understanding anything, and was quickly led to where her Master and his comrade were.

Seras lightly set the guard down, smiling lightly as she did so. "Do not say you are sorry." The deep voice caught the man's attention, at the sight being forced to slowly back away from the scene. Blood dripped from the elder male's mouth, Michael's limp body on the ground beneath him. "We just need information." Seras prompted herself by the only door available, not really wanting to be a part of this but noticing the guard Alucard was keeping over her every single move. She couldn't disobey him now, not after what had just happened. It was already being hard enough to stay on her feet without her legs trembling. "But we're not really chatty. So if you will, Police Girl." Half a grin spread through his face as the man stared at him in horror and his fledging questioned his order, her face torn between loyalty and humanity. "You asked for orders, here they are." Crouching slowly, the girl bent her head down, as if begging for forgiveness. She held on to the guard tightly, pinning him down, and bit his neck carefully, her eyes completely shut. The first seconds, maybe even the first minute, she tried to stop her beast, her thirst, as hard as she could. But the crimson liquid tasted far too exquisite to handle, her Master's deep and soothing whisper encouraging her to let go of her worries, to enjoy the hunt. Seras opened her eyes in time to see how the vampire's grin widened to its full length, once the body felt numb throwing it on to the floor. "Now, wasn't that soothing, Seras." The young fledgling simply growled in response, standing up as she cleaned her face, licking the extra blood of her hands. "He knows nothing more than the first." The king's smile faded slightly, snorting in discontent. "Well, let's keep searching." The girl huffed, staring at her Master, tired. "If I at least knew what I was looking for, I might be able to find it. Just tell me already." Alucard laughed, staring straight into her eyes. "Now, now, Police Girl. Just follow your instincts. I'd spoil the fun if I told you, now wouldn't I?" And so, they both continued perambulating through the dark corridors, the young girl's anticipation causing the elderly man's laughter.


End file.
